The Atheist's Christmas
by crematosis
Summary: An AlbelxFayt Christmas lemonlime! Fayt really wants to celebrate Chrismas, but Albel doesn't believe in it. Will a special present change Albel's mind?


A/N: Whoo…I've finally got around to making a holiday story…well…I did put up a chapter of Death by Desire around Halloween…and that was pretty appropriate. But anyway…I won't do these very often, particularly because of the stress of getting them done before the holiday instead of any old time I choose…and secondly, more days are non-holidays than actual holiday. But anyway, it could be fun to do every so often. So, Merry Christmas from Albel and Fayt to you! Yay!

Disclaimer: Lol, no way do I own Christmas…Christmas was before I was even born…and star ocean…well, let's say I'm not old enough to make it either. XD

"Let's get a Christmas tree," Fayt said happily. It would be the first December he was living in Albel's house and he was already imagining how wonderful it would be.

"I don't believe in Christmas,' Albel said gruffly.

"What?" Fayt wailed. "But Christmas is my favorite holiday. I was looking forward to celebrating it with you."

"Well, it sucks for you," Albel said carelessly.

Fayt pouted. "You never brought this up when we were dating."

"You never asked,' Albel growled.

"What was I supposed to ask?" Fayt demanded. "'Are you a weirdo that hates holidays and has no Christmas spirit?'"

Albel rolled his eyes. "It's not like that, Fayt. I'm just not a Christian so I don't celebrate it."

Fayt smiled. "I'm not a Christian either. Well, I'm a pseudo-Christian. If I was a real Christian, I wouldn't be with you."

Albel scowled. "If you were really a Christian you wouldn't date someone so evil?"

"No, it's not that. I mean, if I was really a Christian, I wouldn't be gay. So, I don't quite follow that part, but I still like Christmas."

Albel made an annoyed sound in his throat and crossed his arms over his chest.

Fayt looked at Albel suspiciously. "Are you…Jewish?"

"No,' Albel growled.

"Do you...celebrate Kwanza?"

"For fuck's sake, do I look African to you?" Albel demanded. "I don't celebrate any holiday, so quit trying to drag me into one!"

Fayt's eyes widened. "You must be an atheist."

"Yep. Do you understand now?"

Fayt frowned. "No, I don't. You can still celebrate Christmas without mentioning God or Jesus or Mary or angels or-"

"Enough, Fayt," Albel growled.

"Sorry,' Fayt said sheepishly. "But still-I was looking forward to hot chocolate with marshmallows, snuggling under the covers to keep warm, snowball fights…all the wonderful things we could do this time of year."

Albel held Fayt tightly. "We could still do those things. They're not just Christmas activities."

Fayt smacked his fist against Albel's arm. "Damn it, I want to decorate!"

Albel sighed heavily and released him. "What do you want, Fayt?"

"Just a Christmas tree," Fayt pleaded. "Or, if you want, it could be a 'holiday' tree and I'll leave Christmas out of it."

"And I suppose you want ornaments too," Albel said wearily.

"No, that's okay," Fayt said quickly. "I'll be happy with the fake snow stuff...the um…snow flocking. I love snow."

"That stuff's pretty flammable," Albel said stubbornly.

"Oh, never mind," Fayt said eagerly. "I'll decorate the big tree in the yard."

Albel grabbed the back of Fayt's jacket as he went to run outside. "No, Fayt. I'm not letting you climb up into that tree. You'll fall out and hurt yourself."

Fayt gave Albel his puppy-eyed look. "You want to protect me? Will you do it for me then, Albel?"

"No, Albel growled. "It's a waste of time."

Fayt looked hurt. "Protecting me is a waste of time?"

"No, decorating that damn tree is. If I don't go up there either, it protects both of us."

Fayt sighed unhappily. "Can I at least have a fire in the fireplace?'

"Sure you can."

"And a tree, as long as I don't decorate it?"

"Yeah, I guess I don't see why not."

Fayt beamed. "If we have a tree, that means I can put presents under it."

Albel raised an eyebrow. "What's the point? We can give each other gifts anytime we want. We don't have to wait till the holidays."

"But it's the waiting and anticipation that makes it fun,' Fayt said cheerfully.

Albel shrugged. 'Eh, whatever."

Fayt bit his lip. "One last thing. Can I please, please hang a banner outside the house, in the front yard that says Happy Holidays?"

Fayt fidgeted nervously as Albel frowned thoughtfully. Perhaps he had stepped over the line and asked too much.

Albel debated the idea silently for another few minutes, making various displeased expressions and grimaces. Fayt could not stand it. "It's okay," he said quickly. "I'll be fine."

Albel looked surprised. He had been on the point of giving on. It wasn't really about Christmas, he told himself, although any decorating seemed silly in his opinion. But he wouldn't mind so much if it made Fayt happy.

Albel observed the sad, disappointed look on Fayt's face. Even before his eyes, Fayt's expression shifted into long suffering resignation.

"Bah, have your silly banner," Albel muttered.

Fayt looked startled. "Really?"

"Yes. You should be more persistent. I didn't even say no yet and you already gave up."

Fayt shrugged and looked down meekly. 'I know what a temper you have. I thought you'd be mad at me for asking for so much stuff."

Albel wrapped his arms around Fayt and held him close. Fayt snuggled against Albel's chest contentedly. "I won't be mad at you," Albel whispered into Fayt's hair.

Fayt's body was warm and pliable. He leaned into Albel with his lips parted. Albel kissed him and gently pushed Fayt back against the couch. Fayt nuzzled against Albel with a soft, happy sigh. "Thanks, Albel," Fayt whispered. He squirmed out from under Albel and flashed him a brief smile as he dashed down the hall.

Over the next week, Fayt spent most of the time shopping. On Monday, Fayt dragged Albel out to pick a tree and after that, he put another present under the tree every night. Eventually, Albel felt ashamed of himself for doing nothing for Fayt and he reluctantly went out shopping himself.

Fayt had carefully selected wrapping paper that had nothing to do with Christianity. Snowflakes, snowmen, candy canes, reindeer, Santa, Happy Holidays. Albel could care less what his presents were wrapped in, but the fact that Fayt had tried to be sensitive to his feelings was appreciated.

Christmas Eve dawned as a cold, snowy day. Fayt spent most of the morning happily glued to the window, watching the snowflakes swirl outside. He could only be coaxed away from the wintry scene outside by Albel's offer of hot chocolate and a hug.

Fayt nestled in the couch next to Albel and sipped from his mug of hot chocolate. "I love winter," Fayt whispered. "All the snow gives me an excuse to keep warm with you."

Albel smirked. "As if you needed an excuse."

Albel's gaze drifted to the pile of nicely wrapped presents under the tree. "So, when do we get to open those things?"

"Well, at my house, we usually open one tonight and the rest tomorrow morning."

Albel made an impatient noise and Fayt shrugged. "Or we could open them all tonight if you want. But I have to go to my parents' house and eat lunch with them today, so it can't be any earlier than dinner."

Albel rolled his eyes. "Fine, Fayt. Have it your way."

Fayt smiled and kissed Albel's forehead. "Have fun and don't open anything while I'm gone."

Albel grumbled to himself as Fayt dashed into the bedroom to grab some nice clothes and then ran out to the car. He stared at the tree and presents until his vision began to blur. It would be a long time to wait.

"Albel, wake up," Fayt whispered.

Albel blinked open tired eyes and stared at Fayt. "Back already? Hmn, you look nice."

Fayt smiled sympathetically and tugged at the collar of his green turtleneck. "Yes, you slept all day. Were you really that bored and lonely without me?"

"Well, it wasn't like I-well, maybe, sort of."

Fayt grinned. "But now it's almost seven, so we can open our presents now."

"Oh good," Albel growled eagerly. "Finally, I'll get these stupid tempting things out of the way."

For almost half and hour, Fayt and Albel took turns opening their gifts. Fayt would occasionally leap on Albel and hug him happily and Albel would smirk and mutter "heh".

Finally, Fayt had unwrapped all of his presents and Albel had one left. It was a small box with a piece of paper inside. Albel unfolded it and frowned as he read it. "'I have a secret.' What the hell?"

Fayt leaned close to Albel and whispered, "I'm not wearing any underwear."

Albel looked surprised and delighted at the same time. "Oh really? Let me check." He carefully slid his hand down the front of Fayt's pants.

Fayt blushed bright red as he was touched. He whimpered softly and shifted his hips.

Albel withdrew his hand and Fayt pouted. "Don't stop," he whined.

Albel looked startled. "Really, Fayt. I don't want to spoil your virginity."

Fayt gave Albel sad puppy eyes. "But that's my present to you, my virginity."

"Are you sure about this, Fayt? It's not something you do lightly. When I was fifteen I had sex for the first time with some chick and now I deeply regret it."

"I won't regret it,' Fayt said softly. "After all, we're engaged. It's not like I'm having sex with some random person."

Albel shrugged. "Alright. If you're okay with it, I won't say no." He grinned. He had been engaged to Fayt for seven months and he had done nothing more except hug and kiss Fayt. He was amazed that he had managed to last this long, and as soon as Fayt had mentioned sex, he could barely stop himself from molesting his fiancé on the spot, but he felt it was his duty to warn Fayt first.

Fayt lay still on the couch, calmly waiting for Albel to make the first move. Fayt was shy and inexperienced and he trusted Albel not to be too rough on him the first time.

Albel looked amused. "Okay, Fayt. Strip."

Fayt began to struggle out of his shirt and Albel began to pull down the zipper on Fayt's pants with his teeth.

Fayt stopped, a shudder passing through his body. "Stop," he whined. "That feels, it feels weird."

Albel smirked. "I'm just helping you undress. It's rather interesting. I've never seen you naked before."

Fayt blushed again and self-consciously put his hands over his lap.

Albel gently nipped at Fayt's earlobe. "Don't hide. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Every inch of you is beautiful."

Fayt reluctantly moved his hands and allowed Albel to finish undressing him. Albel chuckled softly. "Aroused already? I've barely done anything to you yet."

Fayt's cheeks burned with embarrassment. He looked away sadly. "I'm sorry, Albel. I must look like some kind of whore to you."

Albel gently caressed the inside of Fayt's thigh and smiled as Fayt trembled and let out a soft moan. "Shh, Fayt. Don't worry. I'm glad you desire me so much. It just means I'll have to tease you less. I'll just have to stretch you out a little."

"It's because you touched me," Fayt said defensively.

Albel smiled indulgently. "I told you not to worry. It's your first time so it's only natural for you to be sensitive. Now, just try to last for a little bit longer and then we can start having fun."

Albel gently nipped and then licked Fayt's collarbone. He made a pleased sound almost like a purr as Fayt let out a small cry. "I love your body," Albel murmured lustily. "I love how eagerly it responds to me."

Fayt panted softly, his eyes glazed with desire as Albel's skilful hands traveled down his chest and cupped his genitals. Fayt was draped across the couch, his head throw back on the armrest and Albel was kneeling in front of him, exploring Fayt's body with his touch.

By the intensity of Fayt's whimpers and moans and his eyes tightly shut, Albel judged that he was ready for actual sex. As much as Albel liked Fayt's reactions to his teasing, he doubted Fayt could last very long and he would really rather not like Fayt to lose his virginity without some good hard sex first.

Albel reluctantly drew his fingers away from Fayt's chest and began pulling on Fayt's legs, trying to get him in a better position. Fayt opened hazy eyes and gave Albel a confused look.

"Spread your legs," Albel commanded. "Spread your legs and put them up."

Fayt nodded as he began to understand. "Shouldn't I just turn over?"

"No, don't do that. I love all the wonderful little expressions you make. It would be a shame to miss them. And don't worry about you legs getting too tired. I'll hold onto them, and besides, you won't last that long this time at least."

Fayt sighed and shifted impatiently. "Okay, okay. I know. I'm inexperienced."

Albel smiled. "Yes. But after tonight, you won't be as inexperienced. Just try to relax and let me teach you."

Fayt hissed with pain as Albel suck a finger into his opening. Albel shushed him. "Relax, Fayt. Hold still and it won't hurt as bad."

"Oh god," Fayt whimpered, squirming at the simultaneous pain and pleasure.

Albel held onto Fayt tightly until he became used to the sensation before continuing. Fayt was extremely sensitive to even the slightest touch and Albel was a little worried that he was truly hurting him until Fayt began begging for him to do something.

"Okay, Fayt," Albel whispered. "Three fingers. You're all stretched out now. Now, try not to panic, okay?"

Fayt didn't have time to ask why Albel expected him to panic before his fiancé began undoing his pants. Fayt at first stared in fascination as Albel began unbuckling his belt, but then he blushed with embarrassment and looked away.

"You can look," Albel murmured. "After all, we're going to have sex in a moment."

Fayt hesitantly looked back and smirked. "Ha, you're aroused to and I didn't even touch you."

Albel smiled and gently nipped Fayt's neck. "I can't help it. All the beautiful sounds you make; it makes me want you so badly."

Fayt sighed in acquiescence and allowed Albel to spread his legs wider. "I'll try to be gentle," Albel whispered.

Fayt shut his eyes tightly against the pain. Albel tried his best to ignore the tortured look on Fayt's face. He had to get through the pain to get to the pleasure.

Suddenly Fayt's eyes flew open and he let out a startled gasp as he gripped Albel's shoulders tightly with his nails.

"What is it?" Albel asked intently.

Fayt's mouth was open wide with breathless pants and he arched his back. "Don't stop," he murmured almost incoherently.

Albel smiled knowingly. "Good. I knew you could do it."

Albel shifted slightly and began thrusting into Fayt faster and harder. Fayt moaned appreciatively and adversely pushed his hips towards Albel even as he arched his back away from him.

Fayt's cries became more like shrieks as he desperately bucked his hips against Albel. His face was twisted in wonderful agony and if not for his flushed face and begging for more, Albel might have believed Fayt was suffering.

Fayt could barely keep his eyes open and when Albel ordered Fayt to look at him, Fayt's eyes were clouded with lust and absolute ecstasy.

Fayt wanted more and Albel was eager to give it to him. He pounded into Fayt's body harder and harder until Fayt's muscles tightened as he arched himself back so far he was almost bent in half. He let out a cry that was almost a scream. "Oh god, Albel!"

There was something about Fayt's marvelous orgasm that made Albel unable to last much longer either. Albel slumped back limply against the couch and Fayt fell forward across Albel's chest with a soft sigh. Both men lapsed into an exhausted unconsciousness.

It was many hours later before Albel began to stir. He shifted slightly, trying to get up off the couch, but soon subsided when he saw Fayt peacefully snuggled against his chest. He smiled as he glanced at the shimmering lights on the tree. It was early morning and dawn was barely breaking. He softly stroked Fayt's hair. "Merry Christmas, Fayt."

Fayt yawned and sleepily looked over at the tree, instantly becoming awake. "Whoa, what happened?"

Albel smirked. "I put them up yesterday, while you were gone to your parents'. When the lights were off, you could barely see them. I set them on a timer so they came on last night. I expected them to come on while we were opening presents and surprises you, but I guess now's a good time too."

"Oh, you're so wonderful," Fayt said happily, throwing his arms around Albel's neck. "I'm actually glad I didn't see them last night. It's so nice to wake up to them as a surprise."

"Yeah," Albel acknowledged. "Christmas wasn't so bad."

"We should make it a new tradition," Fayt said cheerfully.

Albel pouted. "So I only get to have sex with you at Christmas? That's only once a year. I can't wait that long."

"No silly," Fayt said with a laugh. "My virginity was my Christmas present to you, but now that I'm not a virgin anymore, we can have sex whenever we want."

Albel shifted and reversed their positions, pinning Fayt down against the couch. "Whenever we want?"

Fayt laughed nervously. "Er, well...I have errands."

Albel grinned wickedly. "I'll let you eat breakfast first, and then you better get ready really fast because if I catch you, I get to fuck you."

Fayt smirked. "Don't worry. I'll go slow."


End file.
